Can She Forgive Him?
by lostcowgirl
Summary: Five-year-olds Adam Dillon and his best friend John O'Brien have been shot and the evidence points to Matt Dillon as the man responsible. Although Kitty and the others close to them can't believe he intentionally shot his own and Newly's sons, the possibility exists Matt's own actions led to a tragic accident. Set 2 years after my post series Die a Little Live a Lot.
1. Chapter 1

**A Shooting**

I've been working after school for the Land Office in Dodge City for a couple of years now. Sometimes, now that I'm 16, my boss lets me deliver deeds and other papers to the owners all over Ford County and, in cases where there's some dispute, to the lawyers and judge involved. If the judge requests any papers all I have to do, if I don't stop off at the courthouse, is ride home with them. That's because my dad's Matt Dillon, who's been the circuit judge hereabouts for the past three years.

Anyway, pa had been away for a trial in Ashland and was due home this afternoon. I'd dropped off the deed for a farmer a bit southeast of the Arkansas and headed home cross-country hoping I might intercept pa on the Hays Road right by the lane leading to our ranch if I timed things right. Even though he could take the train, there are times he prefers coming and going on horseback. He might be over 50, but he finds being alone out on the prairie relaxes him. Whenever he does make these trips, he straps on his gun belt because even though it's more civilized, you never know when you might run into trouble where a six-gun's a better choice than the rifle you brought along for hunting.

I had a hunch my little brother Adam and his best friend John O'Brien lit out right after school and headed to a rise on the south side of the Hays road a mile or so east of where it meets up with the Ashland Road to wait until they spotted pa and then ride down to meet him. I wasn't in any hurry, so I let my horse settle into an easy lope not much faster than a walk and approached the rise from the southwest side. That's when I heard the first shot. Three more followed with one definitely coming from a rifle. I urged my mount into a full gallop to see if I could help since I pack my own peacemaker whenever I deliver papers to strangers just in case they react badly to what I give them. However, before I got near enough to see what was going on, a stranger joined me from the southeast.

We rode up to the scene at the northernmost and highest point on the rise. What I saw nearly knocked me from my saddle before I could pull my horse up. There was my father, holstering his pistol as he bent over my little brother, and John lying practically at my feet. Uncle Newly and Aunt Paula's boy had been shot. Dad must have heard the same shots I did. At least one of them had to be him returning fire.

"Dad! Pa!" I shouted at him as I tried to gain his attention as soon as I got my wits about me. "Did you get the polecat who did this?"

What I shouted made no sense when I reflected upon it later because there were no bodies except for the two five-year-olds. At least my sister Abby went straight home to help mom with supper and the baby, Maria so everything would be ready for when dad got home. It was bad enough pop and I had to deal with this. I shouted at him a few more times before I finally got his attention. His response was even more of a surprise than seeing two boys lying on the ground bleeding.

"I could have sworn some bushwhacker was after me. I must have shot them when I returned fire. If we can get the boys to Newly in time, maybe your ma will eventually forgive me."

Pa kinda froze after he spoke so I brought the boys' horses over between them and then the rope hanging off my saddle horn. When he saw what I was doing, the guilt he felt plain on his face, dad whistled to Buck, his horse that's almost a twin to mine and grabbed his own rope when the buckskin reached him. We each lifted a boy onto his horse and tied his feet to the stirrups and his arms around the horse's neck so he wouldn't fall off during the ride to the O'Brien house, just over the hill from our own. I saw to John and pa very gently tended to Adam, his eyes never straying from the son he held in his arms. When we were done, pop and I checked for any sign of a rifle or of a man leaving. There was none. Pa had never noticed him at all and it wasn't until we were ready to leave that I realized the stranger I'd ridden in with had disappeared.

We shouted as we rode up to the O'Brien's house. Wade Cross, the O'Brien foreman, sped out of the barn and Uncle Newly and Aunt Paula ran outside from the house with little Liam waddling out behind them as far as the porch in reaction to our cries. With their help we quickly got the oldest O'Brien child and the next to youngest Dillon inside to Uncle Newly's office so he could see how bad things were. I can't say that I blame him, but at the time pa and I were mad because he didn't see to Adam first once both boys were on his examining table. Meanwhile, Aunt Paula had left to boil water and gather whatever Uncle Newly would need.

"Matt, stop hovering over Adam. I can't do anything for him if you're in the way. Nat, pick up my office telephone and call your mother and sister. Tell them I need their help right away. Paula can keep an eye on Maria and Liam while we're busy in here."

By the time mom and Abs arrived, Uncle Newly was ready. Abby, her hands freshly scrubbed, placed his boiled instruments where he wanted them while ma administered the ether to Adam. He didn't need much because he was already unconscious. In fact, John was out cold too. Adam was first because his wound was more serious. The bullet was lodged in his chest to the left of his heart and resting against his lung while John's wound was in his side. Although it was in deep, it had somehow missed any vital organs. There was nothing for pa and I to do except worry, pace and try to keep out of the way. Finally, knowing we weren't wanted near the surgery, we resumed our pacing between the great room and the kitchen where we seemed to be just as much in the way.

I was the first to realize someone was knocking at the front door. I opened it. Lionel Walker, the man dad handpicked to replace him as marshal, stood there waiting to be let inside. Albert Goode, Uncle Chester and Aunt Elsie's younger son, told him where we were. I stepped back. Pa stopped his pacing as Lionel entered and sat in one of the chairs. Pa and I sat on the sofa.

"Matt, I can't believe it, but the description this stranger, Curt Leland, gave of the man who shot two boys fits you perfectly. He told me he rode to the spot it happened with a youth after the two of them heard shots. I'd guess that youth was you Nat so why don't you tell me what you saw and heard."

"I heard four shots, one likely from a rifle. A stranger, likely the man you spoke to, also heard them and we rode to the rise a couple of miles east of here where it overlooks the Hays Road. John and Adam were lying on the ground, shot. Pa was bending over Adam."

"That's all I need for now. Matt, you want to hand me your weapon while you tell me your side of things. I see you've still got it strapped on."

"What Nat didn't tell you," pa replied as he handed over his gun, "is I still had this in my hand when he got there. At least I think I did. Somebody fired at least one shot at me. I fired back in the direction I thought it came from. When there was no return fire, I started to climb the hill, but kept my gun in hand just in case. If you want to lock me up, I won't fight you. I must have shot both boys, but I sure wouldn't have if I'd known they were there."

"Your place is here, Matt. I won't lock you up unless a jury convicts you. It will be at least a week before you go on trial. I'll need to arrange for a judge and a jury. Meanwhile, I hope both boys survive. Only they know what happened on top of that rise, as hard as it will on them to talk about it. Leland was told to stick around until then. Paul's already spoken with him. I'm afraid our County Prosecutor will want to speak with you as well, Nat."

Lionel checked the chambers in pa's gun and found two bullets had been fired before handing it back to him. He tried to make small talk while we returned to our pacing. I was really worried, but I knew I didn't feel as bad as pa. He was convinced he'd shot and possibly killed his own son and the squirt's best friend. Finally, two hours after we'd brought the boys to him Newly emerged from his office.

"I'm still not sure if either of them will live, but my John, sorry Matt, Nat, has a better chance. Lionel, there's one thing you ought to know, which for me anyway, proves Matt didn't shoot my boy even by accident. There were powder burns around his wound. He was shot point blank with a Colt Peacemaker."

I'd never seen that look on pa's face before. He paled like there was no blood left in him, stood, then stomped past Uncle Newly, deliberately turning away from him, into the room where both boys still lay. Apparently, dad leaving was the cue for Lionel and Uncle Newly to follow him and for ma and Abs to leave the same room while Aunt Paula, with a tray piled high with plates and a pot of stew from the kitchen, followed closely by Liam and Maria came into the great room as well. I sat where I was; too shocked to move. I'm sure glad I hadn't mentioned pop still having his gun out when the stranger, whom I'm now sure is Leland, and I rode up.

The babies had already eaten. The four of us pushed what was in our plates around. We knew the two plates Aunt Paula placed in Uncle Newly's office were sitting on a table or desk untouched. Finally, mom decided she had to say something.

"Nat, I've known your father a long time and I can tell when he's more than worried about someone he cares about deeply recovering. He's feeling guilty about something. He's acting like he did when he was sure he shot an old girlfriend while battling it out with the outlaw she was with. What do you know about it, son?"

"Pa knows he fired two shots. I heard four, one I'm sure was from a rifle. When he got to the top of the rise after he returned fire and before I got there with a stranger named Curt Leland, all he saw were John and Adam lying on the ground with a bullet in each of them from a six-gun. He's convinced those were his bullets although Uncle Newly saying John was shot at close range is only making him feel worse. Lionel just left here and, thanks to Leland, Paul Skidmore's gonna charge him."

"More than that, that stubborn man I married is sure he doesn't deserve his family and that we'll never be able to forgive him, especially me. I'm not ready to forgive him yet, but I hope I will eventually if only for you kids' sake."


	2. Chapter 2 Charges, Lawyers & Trials

**Chapter 2 – Charges and Lawyers**

If you spend any time with us, you'll learn we Dillons are loyal and stubborn. Abs and I wanted to remain but when both parents put up a united front, despite not speaking to each other, we left to sleep at home while they kept vigil on opposite sides of the operating table where Adam remained alive but unconscious. Maria was sent to sleep in Liam's room, sharing his crib. Mom and dad did allow that Abby could remain close by in case she was needed, but I was to go into town tomorrow. It would be my duty to let Mr. Decory know why the three school age Dillon children wouldn't be in class and then to meet with Ford County Prosecutor Paul Skidmore to give my statement.

The next morning, after completing my and Adam's chores with Albert Goode, our foreman's help, I saddled my horse in preparation for the ride into town when I spotted a familiar buggy coming off the lane into the front yard, a horse tied behind it. Mr. Skidmore was driving, which explained the horse tied behind, while grandpa sat on the seat beside him fussing at him. Quickly as I could I returned my horse to his stall in the barn and removed the saddle before racing into the yard to greet our visitors. Albert and Abby beat me to it.

My sister and I welcomed the two men into the house while Albert took care of grandpa's horse and buggy and brought in his medical and carpet bags. We left Skidmore's mount tied to the porch rail. I led them to seats in our main room while Abby went to get them refreshments and then make up grandpa's bed with fresh sheets in the room that was set-aside for him.

"I took advantage of Doc Adams coming to see to the needs of his adoptive family and accompanied him. I doubted that under the circumstances you wanted to come into town, Nat."

"I know Paul needs to talk with you alone, so I'll take my leave and see how my protégé is doing at removing bullets from his son and my grandson. I'll try to convince him that with a highly skilled physician in residence, Adam can be moved here to his own bed sooner rather than later. I've also, thoughtful man that I am, informed Mr. Decory that my three grandchildren and the O'Brien child enrolled in his school will be absent until further notice due to the family emergency that all of Dodge already knows about. I trust Abby knows where your mother keeps her good whiskey. For the life of me I can't see why your father still keeps an inferior bottle at his office here and in town."

It wasn't long before Abby and grandpa left the house to drive over the hill in our surrey, leaving me alone with Mr. Skidmore. I knew I had to tell him what I witnessed even if Curt Leland hadn't already told him everything that happened on that rise I was once fond of but now despised.

"I know you're reluctant, but I'm sure your father would tell you, it's your duty. My plan is to call you as a hostile witness to corroborate Mr. Leland's testimony. Most folks in this town won't believe the evidence he'll give because it's not how they see Matt Dillon. However, they'll believe you, a loving son, no matter how reluctant you are to give it."

He finally dragged everything out of me, including what Uncle Newly had told us about John's wound last night. I walked out on the porch with him and watched as he rode over the hill to speak with Uncle Newly. Pa was in deep trouble. There was a strong, although largely circumstantial, case against him.

Just as I was about to turn toward the door and head back inside another rider approached and hailed me. This man was a stranger, so I ducked inside for a shotgun before he got too close. He seemed confident I wouldn't shoot him, dismounting as he talked.

"My name's Breckinridge Taylor, Breck to my friends. I came to Dodge about 15 years ago full of the enthusiasm of a new lawyer and looking to set up a practice. I got off on the wrong foot with the marshal, I assume your father, but we came to be friends when I realized my approach not only wouldn't work, it endangered innocent people like your mother. Anyway, I've been living in Meade and was the defense attorney in Ashland and recognized the judge as the man I'd known as the US Marshal in these parts. There's not much to challenge me along the Oklahoma border except on rare occasions. Seeing Matt reminded me that there's much more opportunity to accomplish something really useful in Dodge City than where I'd settled. Then, when I registered at the Dodge House, I heard about the charges against him. I'd like to represent him. Is he here?"

"No, Mr. Taylor," I said as I leaned the shotgun against the wall. "He's with ma at Adam's bedside over the hill at the O'Brien place. Fact is I could walk over there with you because there's no point in hanging around here. Albert can handle whatever ranch work needs doing. Trouble is, Mr. Skidmore's already got me penciled in as a hostile prosecution witness so I can't be much help to you. The only real help would be to find the man who fired the other two shots I heard and for the squirt and his friend to live to say what they saw, even if they're only five."

The two of us meandered up and over the hill. By the time we arrived, Skidmore had already left and told pop that the charges against him were two counts of attempted murder rather than murder. Both boys would live. At least he wouldn't hang, but I'm not sure dad preferred that. Unless Mr. Taylor could convince him otherwise I think he was willing to plead guilty to the lesser charge he now faced and hope that he lived long enough for ma to forgive him even if he couldn't forgive himself. As for me, there was no way I could believe the man I wanted to emulate as grew into full manhood could have deliberately shot two small boys, kin to him or not. Even if one of the bullets fired from his revolver hit Adam, it was fired only because he was defending himself. He needed to know I never blamed him for what happened to my kid brother and almost cousin, so there was nothing to forgive.

I wasn't sure about ma. Abs and I were adopted. Adam was the first child she birthed. He and Maria were special. She probably thought pa was too quick to return fire. He should have waited until he could see his adversary. Now that Adam was gonna live, I hoped she could get by that and remember he had no idea the boys were up there. He only knew someone was shooting at him with one purpose in mind - killing him. Enemies don't disappear just because you hang up the badge.

Mr. Taylor did somehow manage to convince pa to stand trial. He's a very persuasive man. Mom wasn't quite as cold as we rode in the surrey back toward our house now that she knew she wasn't gonna lose a son, but I could tell she wasn't ready to forgive him for shooting Adam and John even if she'd never believe it was anything but bad luck.


End file.
